This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Portable wireless communications terminals (e.g., cellular phones with built-in digital cameras, etc.) have become increasingly popular. With increasing popularity, the number of users and their particular preferences and tastes in regard to functionality and operation of the devices have also increased, such as different user preferences as to how the device is opened and closed. In response to user demand, different types of portable terminals have been developed, such as bar type, flip type, flip-up type, and folder type.
In addition, slider type terminals have also been introduced. Slider type terminals can be equipped with an LCD module display device having a similar size as the LCD module display device commonly provided with the folder type terminals. Slider mechanisms may help contribute to size reduction or miniaturization of portable terminals into which they are incorporated. Conventional slider type terminals include a sub-body or cover that may be slidably opened and closed on a main body.
As with other electronic equipment, the electronic components of cellular phone's PCB generate electromagnetic signals that may radiate to and interfere with other electronic components internal or external to the cellular phone. This electromagnetic interference (EMI) can cause degradation of signals, thereby rendering the cellular phone or adjacent electronic equipment inefficient. To reduce the adverse effects of EMI, electrically conducting material is interposed between the electronic circuitry for absorbing and/or reflecting EMI energy. This shielding may take the form of a complete enclosure (e.g., a single-piece board level shielding (BLS) can or enclosure, two-piece BLS shield, etc.) which may be placed around the electronic components of the PCB that generate electromagnetic signals and/or that may be susceptible to electromagnetic signals. For example, electronic circuits or components of a printed circuit board of a slider-type cellular phone are often enclosed within the top cover or lid and sidewalls of a BLS can in order to localize EMI within its source and/or to insulate the PCB electronic circuits or components from external EMI sources. Typically, the BLS can is a separately manufactured single-piece component that is separately installed between the PCB and the slide assembly. For example, the BLS can is typically mounted (e.g., soldered, etc.) to the PCB before the PCB is attached to the slider mechanism. After installation of the BLS can, the PCB may then be attached to the slider mechanism.
As used herein, the term electromagnetic interference (EMI) should be considered to generally include and refer to both electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio frequency interference (RFI) emissions. The term “electromagnetic” should be considered to generally include and refer to both electromagnetic and radio frequency from external sources and internal sources. Accordingly, the term shielding (as used herein) generally includes and refers to both EMI shielding and RFI shielding, for example, to prevent (or at least reduce) ingress and egress of EMI and RFI relative to a shielding device in which electronic equipment is disposed.